Black Rose
by CrimsonInk
Summary: *my first fanfic* Livvie was a normal 15 year old girl until the brutal murder of her mother changed her life.She is whisked away to manhatten where she meets brothers Alex and Drake, who enter into a battle for control of the coven and Livs heart
1. Chapter 1

3

_My first fanfiction so be kind. This is pretty much background info for the first few chapters but I promise it will get jucier as it goes on! R&R Thanks_

************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

The world rushed by out the window in a blur of indefinable shapes and colors as the car sped down the high way. That was the way her whole life had felt lately to Livvie, a blur. The glimpses of trees and houses and fields were all just a flurry of color and looking at them made her dizzy. Why wouldn't the world stop spinning for just a minute so she could have some time to breathe? she wondered. Everything had been happening so fast, she barely had a moment to register how much it had all changed. It had only been a month ago that this whole mess had started.

Olivia Grace Ranford had had a perfectly normal life and was a perfectly average 15 year old. She was born and raised in a tiny town in North Carolina called Jackson Hollow and lived with her free spirited- mother, Charlene. Charlene had run away to this sea side town to escape a privileged life on New York's Upper East Side. Charlene's father, i.e. Livvie's grandfather (although she hardly considered him family seeing as how she had never laid eyes on the man) was Charles Ranford, one of the most powerful real estate moguls in New York. Her mother had always been a wild child and just couldn't handle the pressures and the rules that came with being a young lady of society. So she ran, ran as far as she could, and was promptly disowned by her father in the process. Livvie vividly remembers those summer nights she and her mother would camp out on the beach and stare up at the stars and talk all night long. "I just needed somewhere I could breathe Liv," her mother would say as she told her about her past.

And if Jackson Hollow had anything at all, it was breathing room. It was a very inconsequential little town that felt very Mayberry. You know, the type where every knew everyone else and had the same families living there for practically the past bazillion years. Livvie loved everything about Jackson Hollow, the way the air smelled when a thunder storm was about to roll in from the sea, the way Old Mr. Miller would always complain about the stray cats that loitered about the neighborhood, unbeknownst to him that old Mrs. Miller secretly left food out for them every night on the back porch, but most of all Livvie loved her house.

The little yellow cottage at the very edge of the beach had been the only home Livvie had ever known. Charlene was constantly "remodeling" and the cottage still wasn't finished even though her mother had owned it for nearly 17 years. She would often come home from school to find her mother in tattered old overalls, paint splattered all over her hair and clothing , staring at a new color on the wall, or up on the roof hammering away at the ancient shingles that seemed to be blown off by even the slightest breeze.

Livvie's room hadn't changed much in the past fifteen years. She enjoyed opening her eyes in the morning and being greeted by the pale lavender colored walls and the sun streaming in the window and through the mobile made of sea glass she and her mother had collected. The patchy old quilt on her bed had been made for her when she was born by Miss Hattie, who owned the only restaurant in town and who also kindly gave Charlene a job when she first got to Jackson Hollow. Yep, the little yellow cottage was just about the most perfect place Livvie could imagine

Even school here was something Livvie didn't mind much. She wasn't really one of the popular kids at Jackson High School but it wasn't like she was a complete social outcast either. She was a very bright girl for her age but she wasn't going to win the Nobel Prize or become a brain surgeon any time soon. She was just very…..average. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes had always been very plain to her but her mother always told her she was the most beautiful girl in school. While the other girls in her class were friendly enough to Livvie at school, she was never that close to them. Her best friend had always been her mother. She could share secrets with her and laugh with her better then she could with any one her own age. That was something Livvie never wanted to forget…her mother's laughter. It brought a tear to her eye when she thought about how she would never hear it again.

She could only vaguely remember the night, about a month ago when she found out that her mother was dead. Charlene had been late getting home from her shift at the restaurant, although that was hardly unusual because she was always forgetting things and having to run back for them. Livvie was reading on the plump moss green love seat when there was a sudden knock on the door. Thinking that her mother had somehow lost her keys on the way from the car to the house, Livvie opened the door with a laugh. But instead of her hare-brained mother, Officer Grady stood in front of her. He told her Charlene had been found near the boat docks with her throat slit and drained of her blood and that the police were investigating but so far nothing looked promising.

Everything after that had been a little fuzzy to Livvie after that. Police and lawyers and a whole parade of different people talked to her through out the next few weeks but she barely heard a word anyone said to her. She had gone numb. It felt like she was under water, and everyone looked and sounded muffled and distorted. The sadness slashed through her body like a thousand little knives. She hadn't really wanted to believe that the most important person in her life was gone for ever.

The little yellow cottage was sold along with most of their possessions. The rest were packed up into boxes. Livvie couldn't bear to do it herself, so Miss Hattie came to help her. The last item to be packed was Livvies favorite picture of her and her mother, taken on Livvies second birthday. Charlene wore the huge smile of a proud mother as she stood next to a chubby baby in a high chair whose face was covered in cake. They shared the same blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes. Livvie kissed her mothers picture before safely tucking into the last box.

Packing was nowhere near the worst part of this whole ordeal. No, the worst part came later when the lawyer told her where she was going to have to live. Charlene hadn't left a will and her only living relative was the person her mother had tried so hard to distance herself from… Charles Ranford.

That was how Livvie found herself where she was at the present time, in the back of a sleek black Bentley that was speeding her away from everything she's ever known. Charles (Livvie still couldn't bring herself to call him Grandpa) had insisted that she come to live with him in Manhattan and he had already enrolled her into one of the most prestigious private schools in all of New York City, St. Benedicts Academy. She was dreading being the new kid, like she needed more of a reason to stick out. Kids that went to this school were RICH, waaaaay out of Livvies league. She and her mother never really had much money and Jackson Hollow wasn't exactly Paris or Milan when it came to fashion. Livvie much preferred flip flops to prada heels.

"Miss, we're here," said the driver as he opened her door, snapping Livvie out of her thoughts. She gave him a small smile and a thanks as she stepped out of the car and into her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eighteen year old Alexander Delmarco sat on his white leather couch sipping a scotch while taking in his view of the city from the top floor. He had just returned from his Century Club meeting and was feeling rather bored with life in general. The Century Club was viewed by most people as one of New York's most exclusive and elite clubs. Membership was almost impossible to obtain and some would do anything to get in. Although Alex felt that if they knew the real price they would have to pay, they would change their tune. You see the Club was actually a cover for the Manhattan coven of vampires.

The meeting tonight had passed much the same as all the meetings before it. Too many bodies discovered in Brooklyn lately, find some new hunting grounds for awhile… perhaps central park, it has been over run with vagrants lately, blah blah blah. Everything was always the same, nothing new or exciting ever seemed to happen in Alex's life, or lack there of, he though with a chuckle. After all, he had been dead for nearly 180 years now.

Just then the apartment door burst open reveling his twin brother, Drake, with two cheaply dressed girls on his arms. "Brother," he shouted "Look, I brought you a present!" Drake gave a seductive smile to one of the girls and gave her a little shove towards Alex. "Not tonight, Drake" Alex sighed taking another sip of scotch. Even though he could feel the thirst well up in his throat as he saw the girls pulse throb at the base of her neck, he didn't feel like stealing this poor girls life tonight. His kind could just take a little bit of blood from a human, leaving them alive, but they gained more power and strength from taking all their blood entirely. "Fine, more for me then I guess," sneered Drake as he eyed the two girls hungrily.

Drake knew his brother had abstained from killing any humans lately, just taking the bare minimum of blood from them and then leaving them to wake in the morning with no recollection of what had happened. He just couldn't understand how Alexander could stop once he felt that sweet warm blood start to trickle down his throat. It was just a pathetic human after all. Hunting them is what they were designed to do. Humans were no match for their speed or strength. Darkness could not hide them for vampires eyes were far superior and could see even in the darkest places. Besides, with his chiseled face and perfect wavy rich brown hair, no human would even want to hide from him. Everything about him drew them in for the kill. And speaking of kills, Drake thought as he turned back to the two girls. "Why don't I show you lovely ladies my room."

Alex gave a sad smile to the girls as they walked back to Drakes room. He knew that their bodies would probably be found in a dumpster somewhere tomorrow, their throats slit to hide the puncture wounds. "You really should eat a little something though brother," Drake called back over his shoulder, "After all, tomorrow is the first day of school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Intimidation was the first word that came to mind as Livvie took in her new surroundings. It seemed like everything from the huge oak double doors with the iron knockers, to the oversized dark brown leather sofa she was currently sitting on was designed to intimidate those sitting in the room. Livvie wrung her hands nervously as she sat by the roaring fire in the marble fire place, waiting to meet her grandfather for the first time. The whole room seemed very opulent and a tad bit stuffy to Livvie. Everywhere you looked there was some expensive Italian sculpture or extravagant French painting in a gold gilded frame. It seemed as if it all were screaming "I'm richer then you and I know it." Livvie didn't like it one little bit. She missed her mother crazy paint jobs and comfy green sofa. Just the though of her mother brought her to the verge of tears for the thousandth time today.

She was just wiping a stray tear that had fallen on her cheek when the big double doors burst open revealing her Grandfather. Charles was a stout older man in his late fifties or perhaps early sixties. The silver streaks in his hair gave him a distinguished look and his Italian loafers were so shiny that you could see yourself in them. Armani custom made the pin stripped suit he was wearing and he was pretty handsome for an old dude, Livvie thought giggling to herself. He was yelling wildly about some business deal on his cell phone and didn't even seem to realize Livvie was there as he paced around the room. "I don't care Dixon; I want that building now, bring him down on the price or your fired!" Charles Ranford roared as he slammed his phone closed.

"Oh Olivia, glad to see you've arrived." he said, flowing seamlessly into a calm and controlled voice. "How was your drive?" Before Livvie had a chance to answer, he barreled on, listing the rules and regulations of the house. "Good, good… now dinner is served at 6 o'clock promptly and I won't accept tardiness. You may go anywhere in the house except my study down the corridor. I have a lot of important business papers in there and I can't have children running around in there messing things up." He stated. Livvie mentally rolled her eyes. She was sure she could manage to walk through a room without knocking things over. "Howard will show you your room, I must prepare for my teleconference with an associate in Tokyo. I hope you enjoy you new home here Olivia." And with that he swept out of the room just as quickly as he had entered. "Wonderful to talk to you too Gramps," she mumbled to herself "We'll have to do it again some time."

Howard, her grandfather's butler, showed her up the stairs and to her new room. All of her boxes were placed up there already and with a quick bow, Howard shut the door, leaving Livvie alone in her strange surroundings. She was a bit disappointed to find that it was just as grand as the rest of the pent house. The walls were a deep blood red and she had a gorgeous red and gold silk comforter on her large Cherry wood four poster bed. There was also a gold suede chaise lounge chair on the other side of the room near the fireplace.

Livvie could already tell her favorite spot in her new room would be the large window seat with its array of red and gold pillows. She opened the window and snuggled into one of the cozy pillows as she took in her magnificent view of Central Park.

She sat there for quite awhile and had herself a good cry before she decided that enough was enough. She was a Ranford and it was about darn time she started acting like it. What would her mother say if she saw her sitting and wallowing in her misfortunes? Livvie decided that since she was stuck in this stuffy old penthouse with a grandfather who wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise, she might as well make the best of it. She went to the box closest to her and started unpacking what was left of the little yellow cottage. After about an hour, she had it down to just one little box. She had placed her meager wardrobe in the vast closet that was nearly twice the size of her bedroom in Jackson Hollow. The rest of her new room already looked a little more like home to her now that her shabby quilt was spread out over the expensive silk comforter and of course her favorite picture of her mother was given a place of honor on the night stand next to her bed. Livvie admired her handiwork as she let out a colossal yawn. She was exhausted even though she had spent most of the day in the leather seats in the back of the Bentley.

Darkness enveloped the room as she flipped out the light and nestled into her warm, cozy quilt. Sleep took her over quickly and for that she was eternally grateful. She needed a good night's sleep tonight. After all, tomorrow is the first day of school.


End file.
